


Apolysis

by madslowburnish (inkoandpen)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Galo, M/M, PWP, Service Top, Service Top Lio, Top Lio, implied kg, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkoandpen/pseuds/madslowburnish
Summary: Galo's... previous experiences were not attentive and tender. He's not used to foreplay or having his needs catered to, and he doesn't know how to react to being spoiled instead of being used to service.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 333





	Apolysis

Lio rubs Galo's hips, holding him close, warmly tracing over his body, and blows coolly on the buds of his lover's nipples.

"Gh-! Li _-o_ , please-!"

"Mm?" He looks up, the almost invisible pale gold of his eyelashes seeming to shine in the low light.

Galo swallows audibly and the flush extended from ear to ear heats up at the sight of Lio's coy expression, at odds with his tender expression.

"Can't I do anything?" He sounds embarrassed.

"Shh," Lio insists, wrapping hands around the back of Galo's head and kissing him soundly. 

They bob against each other, Lio’s sure movements calm and languid, Galo’s heart jackhammering as he eagerly pushes back. Galo runs a hand down Lio’s back, feeling him arch gently under the touch, and rests his other hand at the base of his spine. It’s a new experience. Galo is impatient, a little nervous, wholly unused to the slow and intentional build of anticipation. It makes his blood hum warmly, and he can almost feel a tingle of sparks dancing across his skin where Lio runs a fingernail over his flesh and blows on the trickle of sweat Galo hadn’t realized he had. He shivers.

“Come on, Lio,” he breathed, almost whining. “Just touch me already.”

Lio pulls back slightly to gaze at Galo’s face, all flush and pout and dilated sparkling eyes.

“I am touching you,” he points out with a straight-faced tease.

Galo huffs, groaning frustratedly. Lio mercifully returns to massaging his chest, tilting to nibble under Galo’s jaw.

He can feel him breathing. That powerful chest, housing lungs that can hold against an onslaught of hot smoke in the air, twitches under Lio’s hand. It’s not that Galo’s _ragged_ just yet, but his breath catches unevenly when he tries to swallow and finds Lio’s mouth sucking on the bulge of his throat. Lio smiles against his skin at the way he feels Galo straining to not squirm against him. It doesn’t even occur that Galo might be ticklish.

If asked, Galo may well have rather claimed to be ticklish. The alternative- admitting that he’d never had an experience like this, he didn’t know people took the time to touch each other like this, he didn’t know they were called _partners_ , he just thought sex was where he let himself be pushed and used… Well, he didn’t think that would go over well with Lio. Not well at all. It was better to say he’d never done this kind of thing before, because wasn’t that kind of true?

He still thinks it’s strange to lay there and be touched. Knowing that every touch was for him, itself to make him feel something, rather than a means to an end, made him swim in something like guilt. He didn’t _want_ to be taking advantage of Lio, his presence, his hands, the intensity with which his eyes burned looking down at Galo...

And yet… Lio didn’t seem to mind at all.

Lio seemed to be _enjoying_ himself.

There was nothing dangerous in his presence. No tension. Whatever sharpness the world instilled in him, constantly on edge, ready to dash at a moment’s notice, had dissolved when he locked eyes with Galo and put his hands on his body.

Nothing had gone how Galo expected, and he was starting to think that just maybe the problem was with him. Maybe Lio knew exactly what he was doing. He sure wasn’t showing any hesitation, kneading his thin fingers in fistfuls of Galo’s torso, lapping his tongue in the hollows and crook of Galo’s neck, occasionally blowing on the damp skin he left and feeling a shiver stirring under him.

Galo’s eyes are closed. That doesn’t stop him from squeezing them when he gasps, bites his lip, shifts his head backward and pants shallowly.

He feels Lio sink his teeth into his shoulder, but there’s no urgency. No anger. It’s deliberate, to make Galo react, and he does, as Lio wraps his arms around Galo’s body and lightly drags his nails up the larger man’s spine.

He wasn’t trapped under the dry warmth of Lio’s body, could easily move him, but found he didn’t want to. It was almost reassuring to feel that weight holding him down. To smell his curiously fresh and almost sweet body- like a summer garden after rain. Maybe he was hallucinating. And, he knew that Lio wouldn’t _really_ be angry and slap his hands away if he tried to touch him back.

That didn’t mean he knew what he wanted to do, though.

He found himself confused and suddenly chilly when Lio rolled off.

“What?,” he said, slowly and dizzily.

“Come on,” Lio replied easily, starting to unfasten his belts. “Trousers off.”

“Y’mean my PANTS?” Galo rolls his eyes, almost missing Lio sticking a bit of his tongue out in response.

Wait. Oh. Galo realizes what Lio said and sneaks a look back over, just as Lio is shimmying the selfsame trousers down over his narrow hips. Galo becomes acutely aware of a deep heat setting into his face, and turns hurriedly around.

There’s a distinctly different feeling now than when they’re in the locker room.

Galo slides his legs over the edge of his bed and gulps.

He feels the mattress shift as Lio comes back, so he isn’t startled when Lio’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder opposite the love-bite.

“Are you alright?”

Galo nods, forces out a laugh.

“Yeah! Just peachy, as a matter of fact!”

He stills when this doesn’t seem to appease Lio at all.

“You don’t have to be scared.” His voice is quiet. He generally didn’t take Galo’s bravado for a guide to his mental state. At the moment, Galo couldn’t decide whether he was grateful or troubled for that.

“If you want to stop, you can just say so. There’s no point if someone doesn’t want it.”

It’s a stupefyingly obvious statement to Lio, but he makes it anyway, and Galo’s shoulders slump in relief.

“I mean… You still want to do things though, right?” Galo mutters.

Lio withdraws his hand.

“And? I don’t need anyone else to do these things. I have two hands and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

It’s true. Lio does have both hands. That must make it easier for him.

“If you can take care of yourself, why come here?” He half-turns to face a judgmental squint.

“Because I wanted to come here, dumbass. Why else?” The blond man looks at him like he just asked what the point of hot sauce on pizza was. It’s a good answer, Galo has to admit. Made sense.

“So why are _you_ here, Galo Thymos? ...And don’t say because it’s your room, I _know_.”

“Because I got asked by Lio, duh,” Galo says in a quick beat. It comes out easily, naturally. Of course he would come. Lio hadn’t been in his arms since the end of the world, but that didn’t stop Galo from waking up with the memory on his lips and burying his face in the pillow.

He would go anywhere, probably, if Lio tucked his hair out of his face and said to get ready to leave.

The realization almost makes him laugh.

“I can go if you’re not ready,” Lio says, drawing him back to the moment.

“Nah. Don’t go. I want you to stay,” Galo says, and it’s the truth. It’s pure, and it’s honest, and the discovery that he intrinsically trusts Lio radiates in his eyes. It brings a gentle smile to Lio’s face.

“Sure,” he says. “As long as you’re sure you’re not scared.”

Was he scared, Galo wonders? Yeah. Maybe that’s what that was. But… did that mean he was scared every other time before? He doesn’t want to dwell on that for long-

“Just trust me,” Lio tells him.

Galo does.

He shoots a grin in reply, and stands to slide off his pants too.

Lio wastes no time ogling- probably took his looks in the shared showers, Galo reasons, and his ears tint bright red too- and pats the bed.

“Lie on your stomach.”

Galo blinks.

“Why?”

Lio raises an eyebrow.

Galo lies on the bed, facedown, trying not to think about what Lio’s exposed view looks like. He couldn’t tell, could he? There’s not supposed to be a way he could know. But, Galo knew precious little about the congress of bodies, and Lio seemed so much more experienced…

His head shoots up instinctively when he feels Lio’s hands again.

“Galo…” He hears Lio sigh. “I told you. Just relax.” He rubs the top of Galo’s rear, and Galo makes himself lie prone again.

It seems that Lio returns to massaging him, eliciting shudders and tense jumping of various muscle groups in Galo’s body, working him over until he has no choice but to loosen. The alternation of soft fingers brushing his flesh and Lio’s hard palms pushing into places Galo didn’t know he had frozen up occupies all his thoughts, leaving little room for trepidation.

Lio sits astride Galo’s ass, leaning forward to dig his fingers into shoulderblades and press kisses to the knobs of Galo’s spine. It quickens his own pulse to see how his touches, slight or not, cause Galo to arch, dig his fingers into the sheet, how each flutter of his lips brings another swallowed sigh bubbling out. He mentally notes that Galo will probably have chapped lips the next morning, from the way he’s licking and biting them. So be it.

Galo, for his part, is finally starting to lean into Lio’s hands. He presses his fingers to the bed, presses his knees, presses his face into the pillow, and heaves a groan as he presses his ass back up into Lio’s lap. The dance of heat and touch on his back keeps surprising him, and when he hears a quiet chuckle from above and behind he whines.

So much sensation. And all he could do is stay and take it. Of all the ways this could have gone, Galo wouldn’t have thought Lio would be driving him crazy by barely touching him at all, making him shiver at the electricity of a harder touch.

“You’re better now,” Lio observes, blowing at the center of Galo’s back.

“Uh-huh,” Galo bites out, not trusting himself to make any good conversation in response.

Lio shifts backward, and Galo’s eyes fly open at the slight scrape of Lio’s length over the swell of his ass.

He hears Lio click his tongue, and feels one solitary digit trace down to brush his opening. He’s gotten the odd swat on the butt before, but this isn’t like that, nor is it the desperate groping of someone at his wits’ end. No… Lio is still only _teasing_ him.

He’s almost sure of it.

He’s definitely sure of it when Lio’s thumb hovers and lazily rubs the entrance.

It would be nice if his traitorous body didn’t lose control and rise into the touch _quite_ so much.

Lio stills, and Galo supposes he’s waiting for a sign to go ahead. Fine. He nods.

And inhales hoarsely at the responsive insertion.

Lio’s _too slow_ , dammit, there’s too much time and every second he’s not stroking that clenched ring of muscle is hanging in the air. Galo wants to yell in frustration, but doesn’t want Lio to stop, he’s just never been teased like this, never been stroked like this, never been _stretched_ like this, and the irregularity of his panting into the warm pillow is making his head spin a little. Damn that hand, that finger. His legs are tense as he twists his feet in the sheet beneath them, unable to resist squirming under Lio’s body and flexing closer into his crotch. Distantly, he hears the word “eager”, but it doesn’t stop either of their circling touches.

A strangled hum throbs in him as Lio slides another finger between his cheeks. And his fingers are dancing again, they’re _dancing_ dammit, twisting against each other and scraping his walls and moving both opposite and in tandem, _and Galo can feel it in his cock,_ which he thinks shouldn’t even be _possible_.

Lio’s movements are irregular, which pulls Galo to a cliff’s edge, either frenetic or languid and nothing steady in between. Lio’s other hand has returned to the fray, groping and massaging Galo as he originally expected, but the only thing he can focus on is Lio scissoring and spiralling deep in his asshole. He realizes when Lio soothes him again that he is making sounds, keening and gasping, _and Lio isn’t telling him to be quiet_ which Galo etches into his mind for later, because he can’t possibly handle any reflection like this.

Then Lio enters a third, and it’s like the world is ending _AGAIN_ , that’s the only explanation, because everything is on fire again, and the blood is roaring in Galo’s ears, and he’s shaking and Lio is there, murmuring his name and encouragements of how _good_ he’s being, how _strong_ , how _willing_ , how _happy_ Lio is to want him like this, and the heat is _swallowing_ him and he finds himself drooling and bucking into Lio’s hands- one of which has moved to cup his testicles, where the proximity to his dick well past half-mast might _ACTUALLY_ drive Galo crazy. But it’s okay, because he thinks maybe he’d rather go out like this than anything else, surrounded by Lio’s scent and Lio’s warmth and Lio’s voice and Lio’s sure hands undoing him from the inside out. Galo feels himself pulling to his knees, reaching his ass towards the sky and praying that Lio takes advantage of the free space to grab his dick, but Lio seems to want to drag this out as long as possible and will touch everything BUT that. Galo feels tears leaking out his eyes, and ordinarily would announce to himself that this was a stupid time for crying, but ordinarily he also wouldn’t be thrusting his body backwards trying to get as much contact with Lio's body as possible.

...Probably, anyway.

Lio _finally_ steadies his fingers into a rhythm, and Galo bites into his damp pillowcase and moans, long and wavering and needy from deep within. His cock is dripping now, too. There’s no way Lio can miss it, he thinks, and if he’s as good at making Galo feel pleasure as he believes then why won’t he just _touch it already?_

Instead, Lio is curling inside Galo’s anus, and _Oh-_

Galo almost chokes on his pillow from the ensuing full-body spasm.

 _How the fuck does it feel like that?_ How is he DOING that, Galo would ask, if he wasn’t heaving and completely overcome.

He’s so hazy he can’t even imagine how Lio bends over to bite his hip, but quivers and whimpers anyway.

All of a sudden… it ends.

Galo feels himself being pulled and rolled over onto his back, and he tries to focus his blown-out eyes on Lio’s chin.

“Do you want me,” he hears Lio hiss, “Say you want me to finish you, Galo Thymos, tell me you want my cock”. The words vibrate into Galo’s very soul, and he nods emphatically, chewing on his lower lip to swallow his sobs.

He hears a groan tear its way out of Lio’s chest, and that _alone_ justifies everything he’s gone through, to be able to be the one who makes _that_ happen, who the former leader of Mad Burnish (and savior of the world!) is bent over and laving his attentions on. God, and he hadn’t even done anything yet to be rewarded for, this is just _what Lio wanted_ and he can barely breathe trying to fully absorb it all.

He jerks his head when he hears a bottle, and sees Lio pouring its contents into his hand and rubbing his fingers together. Galo is able to look directly at Lio’s face long enough to see him raise his gaze back, an almost wicked glint in his eyes, and plunge two fingers back inside.

Another new feeling. Wet. Cold, though Lio’s fingers rubbing are quickly warming it up. There is a sound of tearing plastic and minor shuffling. When Lio withdraws this time, it is to swiftly replace his hand with his cock, and Galo feels Lio shoving his legs out to the sides to open him wider. It seems like forever since Lio’s hand was last pushing into the muscles of Galo’s abdomen, but this time is different, this time the pressure is sandwiched with Lio’s dick inside and Galo definitely feels like he’s going to explode when Lio starts moving. Even though he’s fucking him, Lio is touching him _so much_ , like he can’t get enough, and it’s nothing like the last time when Galo just-

 _Lio is touching his cock._ ' _God_ , thank you,' Galo thinks through the cloud of heat and bodies rocking and shaking against each other.

He distantly feels Lio breathing heavily, slim body sliding between his legs. His member is curved, somehow more satisfying than if it were long, and Galo thinks he has never been filled quite like this, with deep steady thrusts that lands Lio’s round head at the most sensitive places inside of him. It isn’t making him jumpy anymore, though. One hand clenched at his thigh, the other thumbing precum along his length, and Lio gasping while pushing into him, all smooth as velvet.

“...Look good,” Lio says roughly. His eyes are unfocused too, there’s sweat crawling down his neck and a patchy redness all over his face. Probably his ears too, behind his damp flyaway hair.

But the way he's leaning and looking down is so brilliantly intent, and so exquisitely tender, that Galo catches only a glimpse of it before groaning again, eyes rolling shut, and in Lio's hand his cock is swollen and ripe.

"How...re yo…" his voice fades in and out of a trembling gasp from above, and Galo's replying moan is half whimper and half sob.

It feels like Lio nods as he rocks in, sliding against an itch it was impossible to scratch alone.

He pauses there, hilt-deep, and readjusts his grip below. Gentle, probing fingers explore the bumps and wrinkles of skin on Galo's dick, so softly that it feels to Galo as if he's barely being touched again, and his face crumples in teary want. Then Lio runs a lone fingertip up and down, hard enough to feel it, and adds another finger on each pass. His hand forms a circle and twists around the length, and the side of his thumb drags along the base, almost catching Galo's wiry hairs. He twists again, slower, pushing his palm in, and listens for Galo's choking moans. Lio is panting quite hard himself by now, but it doesn't stop him from rubbing the slit and imagining how unbearable Galo must feel beneath him. Maybe the poor thing will even be hoarse tomorrow. He starts pumping, smoothly, knowing that this at last was what Galo had initially expected, rhythmic pressure and warmth, until he gags on his own shaky breaths at the feeling of a foreign body pleasuring him.

But it would feel so much better with the antici _pation_ , the _intimacy_ , the cliff's edge again and again, feeling the dizzying adrenaline of being pulled back each time.

Lio remembers the first time this particular world was opened to him. He wanted to give Galo that feeling. He wanted Galo to think of him when his need or loneliness became unbearable, and he wanted to know his name and face was carved into the younger man's brain. He wanted to etch it again and again, and like the roughness of sand erase whatever was written there before. If he could change Galo's world for the better, and perhaps be immortalized in that great loving heart, then it would begin to be an equal exchange for what he had given Lio.

He wanted Galo to give himself to Lio.

He would become someone worthy of that memory, that heart. Whatever fear or vulnerability he had to face it could be worth it if he knew Galo would be there at the end, just for him.

Lio grunted as Galo flexed hard up against him, crying out from deep in his throat, and came with a shiver and a jump onto the sweaty sheets.

Lio was past the point of words, only bent to kiss his back and held him through every shudder until he was on the point of collapse. It certainly sounded as though he was trying to catch his breath through tears, and a gust of nervousness blew through Lio.

He had to find his voice. Lio coughed, tried to clear his throat, gagged, coughed again, attempted again to clear the rasp from his windpipe enough to speak, and was able to blurt out an "Ahem".

"...Hey, Galo," he said in almost a whisper. "Should I stop now?"

He did not want to stop now.

He wanted to guide Galo fully down into the mattress and hold him there, shoving until he got his too, but it was true what he'd said earlier.

There was no point if Galo wouldn't enjoy it. And Lio did have two perfectly good hands of his own, with a wicked imagination as well.

But Galo shook his head vehemently, as determined as he was wordless, and Lio closed his eyes in a silent prayer of thanks.

Once again, he steadied his position with a tight grip around Galo's trembling midsection, and resumed thrusting and gyrating. It was so _easy_ to lose himself in the arcing muscles under him, Lio only realized belatedly that he was about to cum.

The warmth, the coil and tension inside Galo’s hole, Lio could still feel it through the condom. It drew him forwards, inwards, magnetically to the center of Galo’s body, pushing in to the hilt again. One hand dug in, clinging to the meat of Galo’s ass, as both of their irregular breathing found a rhythm together, harder and faster. And then it was Lio whose spine curved backwards, hair tossed as he faced the sky in a silent scream. He clenched his knees around his mount, and they rode out the spasms, heaving together with eyes rolled up.

At the end of it, Lio stretched out his body along Galo’s back, reaching for the back of his neck.

“Did that… pass muster?” He said softly, wringing out a smile. Galo stretched too, spreading his wide shoulders, and half-turned to the lover leaning comfortably on top of him.

“I think I can get used to this,” he said, throaty but clear. His eyes were still a bit hazy, but brilliantly reflected Lio’s own face back at him.

And Lio smiled again into Galo’s skin, curling an arm around his chest and pressing a kiss to the bottom of his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> I chipped away at this for three months. Intended as service top Lio gift fic for @ taki_bert on twitter, in gratitude for being a great artist and an even greater person. Thank you for your presence in Promare fandom and for being a rad dude.


End file.
